


Even After All Those Years?

by DepressingGreenie



Series: 2019 Cap-Iron Man Holiday Exchange [5]
Category: Marvel Noir
Genre: Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post War Celebrations, Reunions, Romantic Fluff, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Their eyes meet across the crowd. They never thought they would ever see each other again.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: 2019 Cap-Iron Man Holiday Exchange [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602733
Comments: 3
Kudos: 96
Collections: 2019 Captain America/Iron Man Holiday Exchange





	Even After All Those Years?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cap Iron Man Community](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cap+Iron+Man+Community).



> For the prompt - A classic brief, passionate wartime romance b/w Steve and Tony - could be pre-serum or not - what happens when they see each other for the first time 5 years later?

**_Friday, September 6 th, 1946. _ **

All around him people cheered and celebrated the anniversary of Japan’s surrender and the end of World War II. It wasn’t the exact date, being four days off, but it was the thought that counts. That and most people were busy on Mondays.

Tony makes his way around the room, greeting the socialites and military officers. The party is not all that exciting. A lot of people congratulating one another and patting themselves on the back.

However he knows the importance of keeping up appearances and so he stays.

He finds his mind wondering as he listens to his current conversation partner, Senator Brandt. He nods in the right moments and adds in when called to, but his mind drifts to the artefact he brought back a month ago.

Over Brandt’s shoulder he spots a familiar looking tall blonde. When the man turns around his suspicions are confirmed. Their eyes meet across the hall. He doesn’t need to wonder if Steve recognises him, he can see it in those striking blue eyes. The question is if he would come over.

Tony excuses himself and walks over to him, feeling like he was wading through a dream. Steve is crossing the distance too.

They meet in an embrace, pulling each other close. Tony sucks in a deep wobbly breath. He never thought he would see Steve again. A few weeks shared during the war, celebrating fact that the war hasn’t taken their lives yet.

They hadn’t even known each other. Two strangers, intimately entangled, deep within enemy lines.

It was sometime September 1941. His armour had broken down and he called in Rhodey for a pick up. ‘It would take some time’ his friend had said, deep as he were in dangerous lands. It was fine. He could take care of himself, he could handle himself fine for a few weeks. While gathering resources to set up a temporary camp he came across Steve. After working out they were on the same team and heading the same way, they decided to work together.

Things quickly escalated, as it did during a war. You took what you could, never knowing when your next chance would come. Or if you would even get a next chance.

They were very compatible. They got along well, and it was all too easy to fall into each other arms for a moment of comfort.

Nearly three weeks they had shared. It felt like forever and nothing all at once. How he wished it was forever, as the months passed. The chances of seeing Steve again were next to zero and his heart ached with loss.

But against all the odds, it seems that they have been given a second chance. A better chance. One that was not doomed to end from the start.

He pulls back to look at Steve, to take his features in again. He looks well.

Steve smiles at him, his face turning red. “Okay, this is gonna sound cheesy. But thinking of you, even if I never thought we would meet again, helped pull me through the rest of the war.” He says.

“But… you only knew me two and a half weeks” he says.

Steve laughs self-deprecatingly, looking down at his feet. “I know… I know… just…” the man sucks in a deep breath, his shoulders inching towards his ears.

“Steve?” Tony calls softly. He reaches out, resting his hand on Steve’s arm.

Steve look up at Tony. “Yeah?”

Tony gives Steve a fond smile. “Me too” he says.

“Really?” Steve’s eyes are hopeful as they gaze into his own. The corners of his mouth are slowly pulling up into a smile.

“Yeah” he confirms.

“That’s… yeah” Steve says awkwardly, smiling fully now. “Cool”

 _‘This is our chance’_ he thinks to himself, and he wasn’t going to let it slip by. “Hey, Steve?” he asks, ignoring the way his guts flip inside. “Want to join me on the balcony?”

“I’d love to” Steve says, taking a step forward, towards the balconies.

Tony turns, taking Steve by the shoulder, and leads them away to the balcony. Once inside he quickly looks around to make sure they’re not being watched or followed and pulls the curtains closed.

As soon as he turns around, Steve is on him. His warm lips crashing against his own in desperation and longing, which he returns tenfold.

He grabs hold of Steve and never lets go.

**Author's Note:**

> I was amazed at how well all the dates came together for me.
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Even After All Those Years? (The We Keep Meeting Like This Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745596) by [Sadisticsparkle (sadisticsparkle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadisticsparkle/pseuds/Sadisticsparkle)




End file.
